darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Death of Another
''THIS STORY IS NOW CONSIDERED OBSOLETE, IT IS NOT PART OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS' STORYLINES!'' Prologue, Preparations Syathin was getting ready to go to Auberdine, where the others were already waiting for her. She called for Ilyani and Thoyrae, took her backpack, went upstairs to see if Thaeron and Hela were still alive, then went outside through the viny passage that could some time ago be called door. Outside, she hanged the fish she caught just a little while ago on a pole she set up for her pets. She checked the traps she placed around the house, then mounted Ilyani, and, with Thoyrae by their side, they went towards Darkshore, planning to arrive to Auberdine some time in the evening or at night. The rest of the Tearleaf Sisters, Lethys, Abigail, and Castiana were waiting in an inn in Auberdine. They were going through their plan again, and Abigail described their target one more time. After that, all they could do was wait. Lethys sat down and started working on some small device she happened to find in her pocket, Castiana did a bit of stretching, and Abigail was busy playing with Lethys’ mechanical squirrel. Eventually, Castiana discovered the room was not big enough for dance practice, and after she cleaned up the remains of the vase she broke, she rather sat down and started drawing, trying to capture Abigail and the squirrel. Hours later, there was a knock on the door. The Sisters looked up, and Lethys checked to see if it was really Syathin. They let her in, and she sat down, her sabers followed and did the same. “So, when does the ship arrive?”, Syathin asked the others. “I think it’s going to be here in about an hour or so.”, Lethys replied “Well then, I think we have the time to go through our plan one more time.” Syathin said enthusiastically, and the others sighed. The Fight An hour or two later, the night ship to the Stormwind docks arrived, and the Sisters enjoyed a good night’s sleep on the ship. In the morning, the ship’s bell woke them up. The Sisters met at the Stormwind library, where the librarian, who was Jynn’s first employer, and he was happy to help the Sisters in their plan. The Sisters’ target was a regular costumer at the library, and the sisters were planning on waiting for him there. He was one of the servants that worked for Abigail’s parents. They waited for two days, then he appeared. They planned to grab him on the way out, but then something unexpected happened. He blinked away. He must’ve heard of their plans, and prepared, because soon, several human fighters and casters appeared, and the Sisters were forced to move back, and were now standing on the edge of the great stairs from the Stormwind port. Two guards that were just on a patrol passed by, and Abigail yelled for their help. The Sisters’ target tried to blink away, but Abigail was fast enough to enter his mind before he could, and first she focused on preventing him to cast any spells by de-concentrating him, then she screamed into his mind, and focused on her own thoughts again. Syathin, Castiana, and Lethys were already fighting. These must’ve been no usual mercenaries, because both guards now lay dead, and all eight of the enemies were still alive. Syathin’s arrows kept hitting some sort of an invisible shield, and Castiana’s fire spells were simply deflected. Abigail focused, then invaded the mind of the sorceress who seemed the most powerful. She took control of her shield spell and lowered it, then fireballed the closest enemy. After that, she lost control. “Kill the mind witch!”, shouted the sorceress, and several spells flew towards Abigail. Lethys reacted this time, and hit the ground with her palm. The road bricks formed a shield around Abigail, and were grinded into dust by the spells. Abigail, though, was intact. Two swordsmen were running towards Lethys, who was facing the leader sorceress. The girl quickly reacted and took control of one of the fighters. First pretending everything was as usual, then, with one simple swing, she used the swordsman to cut off his comrade’s head. When she regained control of her own body, she fell on her knees. The spells were taking too much concentration, and her mind was now spinning, and she found it really hard to concentrate. Syathin killed the swordsman who just got back to his senses, then saw that the Target was trying to escape. She quickly ran forward, and while running past a caster, she threw some sort of flare in her face, and all the sorceress could do was blindly try to deflect Castiana’s fireballs. Lethys was now fighting the one remaining swordsman, while having to evade the leader sorceress’ spells. Castiana, who finished off the blinded sorceress, distracted the leader caster, and soon they were both in a very heated battle. Syathin caught up with the Target, and with quick false strikes forced him to move back towards the battle. Something snapped, and he screamed of agony. He stepped into Syathin’s simple, but painful trap. His right leg was now maimed, the broken bone sticking out of the tissue, and Syathin decided she would be more use in the battle. Lethys defeated the swordsman, and was now busy protecting Castiana from the three remaining casters while the blood elf fought the leader. Syathin jumped in like lightning, and one of the mages fell on the ground. She attacked the closest one, but was hit by a cold bolt of frost, and couldn’t move, as frost was crawling up her legs, paralyzing her. Both casters now attacked Syathin, and Lethys grabbed the chance and summoned forth a lightning bolt that hit the unsuspecting leader, and she fell to the ground with a silent gasp. The tension loosened, and now Castiana took a moment to catch her breath, while Lethys and Syathin were fighting the remaining casters. Everyone forgot about Abigail, who was now busy trying to penetrate the Target’s mind and finding what she needed. He was old and wise, and most certainly, he was trained to fight back against mind mages. Out of the blue, he counterattacked, and Abigail felt him rummaging around her mind. She never really realized just how unpleasant this feeling was until now. She pushed back, and felt that soon she would find out what she needed, but then the Target shouted: “The witch! Kill the mind witch!” A fireball passed Syathin and Lethys’ faces, flied over Castiana, who was kneeling, and, as if time slowed down, with a deep, silent sound of a candle-flame being snuffed out, the burning spell hit Abigail, and she fell back, over the edge. Almost simultaneously, Syathin’s polearm and Lethys’ spell sang, and the sorceress that Syathin was fighting fell to the ground, her head rolling away, and the Lethys’ mage coughed out blood, as several tentacle-like branches that came through the road’s bricks pierced his chest. Syathin took another swing and beheaded the Target, then everything stood still. Epilogue, Conclusion A few seconds passed, and the Sisters ran to the edge, and looked down. Deep down, Abigail’s body lay, her arms and legs in an odd position, and there was a pool of blood spreading around her, coming from her head. Syathin broke the silence. “Castiana”, she said, then jumped down. The fire-mage concentrated on a simple spell, and the night elf gently landed on the ground. After a few moments, Syathin looked up and shook her head. Both Lethys and Castiana lowered their eyes, and gently floated down to the body. After a few minutes of silence for the human girl, Castiana spoke. “What do we do about the family?” Syathin shook her head. “This was the last of their servants. He was the last person to know anything about it.” “Just moments before Abigail was hit, she let me know that she knew. She knew everything. It does not concern us anyway.” The other two remained silent. “Come, let us give her a proper burial.” See Also Related Characters *Syathin Silverbow Tearleaf *Lethys Tehulla *Jynn Silklight Related Stories *Tearleaf's End Category:Stories